Misaki's New Year Eve
by Mutated Taco cat
Summary: It's the end of the year and Misaki has encountered new problems. A gift for Usagi's new award and New Years preparations. Can this be a time to for fill Usagi's wishes for the year? Happy New Year's Eve everyone XD


Summary- It's the end of the year and Misaki has encountered new problems. A gift for Usagi's new award and New Years preparations. Can this be a time to for fill Usagi's wishes for the year?

Disclaimer- I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters. I only own my oc. Sorry if this is rushed :C

'Hello' Thoughts

"Hello" Speaking

* * *

Misaki's POV

Nii-chan! I can't believe that the year is over so fast! My days with Usagi-san have been going by quickly… And everyday I'm finding myself with new problems!

"Usagi-san! Your bear room us getting stuffed up! You gotta throw some of them away and stop buying them!" I shouted at him. Geez, why does he have to buy so many things and waste his money? Doesn't he care about retirement? "Aren't there any other rooms for them?" he asks calmly as he sips his coffee. *Tick mark appeared* "NO! There isn't any room left because someone is filling them up with other stuff!" Tsk, now he's going to insist that we buy a new apartment! "Why not we put them in your room? After all, you haven't been sleeping there for a while. He says. "Baka-Usagi! Hentai Usagi! Stop trying to get me into your bed!" I yelled 'Even though it feels so good...'I felt my face flushed as I admit it was pleasurable. I heard Usagi-san laugh. "What's so funny?!" I demanded. He laughed, "You really should keep your thoughts in your head Misaki, but know I know Misaki enjoys have fun in bed…" Usagi trailed off and picked me up. "NO NO NO! Let me go! Its only morning stop it Usagi-san!"

* * *

Third Person view-

As Misaki tries (and fails) to gracefully get out of bed, he yelled out "USAGI-SAN get me some water u evil rabbit!" but he didn't get a response so he limped down the stairs and found a note on the coffee table. "Getting Cigarettes- Usagi" "Damn Usagi going to get cancer from those things" he grumbled. "Wait… Doesn't Usagi-san get cigarettes when he's running from Aikawa-san?" Ring Ring... "Ah Moshi Moshi? Usami residence is…" he didn't have time to say anything when he heard a roar of a demon. "WHERE IS USAMI-SENSEI?! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE MEETING FOR HIS RECENT AND NEW AWARD! THE PLUBLISHING HOUSE IS IN A MESS AND IF USAMI-SENSEI DOESN'T COME BY A HOUR ILL COME FIND HIM AND KILL HIM PERSONALLY!" "SORRY SORRY! He said he was buying cigarettes!" "BAKA-USAMI SENSEI! TELL HIM HES IN DEEP SHIT WHEN I GET HIM! Thank you Misaki and Happy New Years eve to you!" Akaka ended quickly. 'Eh? New Year Eve already? I spend a whole year with Usagi already?' Misaki thought. 'Ah! He got an award as well! What am I going to give him?' Misaki thought for a moment. "AHHHH! It's going to be me isn't it?" He groaned. Misaki sighed first he had to make a big feast for Usagi and now a present, so much things to do but not enough time.

"This is really a bad idea" Misaki said out loud as he stood outside Usagi's workplace. 'The only way to find out what Usagi-san likes and wants is in here' he thought. *sigh* He went inside and scanned the room for any cameras or traps. The brunette pulled out a recent yaoi book from the shelf. He shivered before he opened the book, but as soon as he did a note slipped out. Misaki read the note "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" a screech was heard throughout the building.

Usagi's note~

New Years goals

Get Misaki more willing in bed

Get Misaki to cosplay

Get Misaki to admit his love for me

Get Misaki to spoil me

Get Misaki to spend more time with me

Get Misaki to let me buy more bears and things for him

Get Misaki to be happier

Misaki felt his face redden as he underlined what he could do for Usagi

Get Misaki to cosplay

Get Misaki to admit his love for me

Get Misaki to spoil me

Get Misaki to spend more time with me

Get Misaki to let me buy more bears and things for him

Get Misaki to be happier

That's how Misaki found himself in a Cosplay store.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" Misaki turned around to find a boy wearing a cat maid costume. "Ah, I'm just looking around" he replied. "Are you buying for someone? Or for yourself to please someone?" the raven asked. Misaki blushed "How did you know?" The raven laughed "You look like the ones who bottom in a relationship. I've seen plenty of you come here". Misaki didn't say anything; he stared at the floor in embarrassment. "Hmm, do you want my kind of maid outfit? It's not that bad, unless you're looking for something kinky" he asked leaving Misaki shocked and bewildered and flustered. "Ah, no. But I think he would really like it" Misaki mumbled. "Alright! It's settled! Have this one!" The raven fished out a maid costume. It was frilly at the sleeves and at the bottom of the skirt which reached my thighs. It came with brown neko ears and tail and black thigh high socks with pure white high heels that had ribbons to tie around my legs half way and make a bow. (I suck at describing. Sorry.) The maid costume was strapless. It had a little apron around my hips and had a pure black collar with white frills at the edges and came with a leash and tag to write on. "See! Isn't it nice! I'm pretty sure your seme would be fond of this!" He exclaimed. "Anyway my name's Tenma, this is 3000 yen ($28 US dollars)" Tenma added. "Ah… Thanks" Misaki said and paid for the dress. "Wait; let me put this in a bag so I can be a surprise" Tenma said and brought it in the back room. He came out a little later and send the Brunette out.

* * *

Misaki POV

The moment I opened the door to Usagi-san's flat and I got glomped. "Where did you go?" he asked. "I went to buy your present Baka-Usagi" I replied, his eyes widen. "Thank you, Misaki" he said. "Baka… You didn't even know or open it yet" I felt my face flush as I looked away. "I love whatever you give me Misaki" he hugged me. "Do you want it now or later Usagi-san?" I asked. "Now. I want to see what my Misaki got me" he said and kissed me. "Fine… I'll be back in a few minutes…

In the bathroom~

I pulled out the maid dress and accessories, and dressed up. I started straightening out the dress and frills when Usagi-san barged in. "Misaki you're takin- Oh I see, Misaki's trying something new so willingly" Usagi said with a smirk. "Usagi-san you Hentai" I squealed as he picked me up and carried me to the kitchen. "Nonono not in the kitchen Baka-Usagi!" I yelled and pushed him away. "Who said we're doing it in the kitchen? Unless you really wanted to. I just wanted you to cook in that outfit" he replied. "Oh, ok I guess I'll cook. What do you want to eat Usagi-san?" I asked. "Anything you make makes me satisfied." He replied as he sat on the sofa and stared at me. 'I guess I'll make his favorite and 0% green peppers' I thought and started cooking.

Super Pervy thoughts aka Usagi-sans POV

Mmm, Misaki really looks lovely in this maid costume. I want to ravish him here and now, he looks so beautiful and I can see his cute little panties! When he turns quickly I get a nice view of his cute ass! I wonder if he has another gift for me other than this, that bag of his looked too heavy for just a maid costume. I left the sofa and went to the bathroom where he changed. I opened the bag and stared. The contents in the bad were full of items for BDSM. (B-Bondage, D-Domination S-Sadistic M-Masochist aka chains, handcuffs, and… Just search Google). I guess we are going to have fun tonight!

Misaki POV

Dinner was quiet; I knew Usagi was planning something. But what was he planning? Darn, I feel really awkward not saying anything. "So Usagi-san can we go out on the balcony to watch the fireworks?" I asked, trying to break the silence. "Of course Misaki. Anything for you" Usagi said and he finished his food and went to the kitchen. I craned my neck to see what he was doing. "Since you're old enough you can drink some wine, let's go outside" he said and pulled out a bottle of wine. I followed him like a baby duck following its mother. We sat and drank while we watched the fireworks flare in the sky. "I really enjoyed my days with you, Usagi-san" I mumbled, feeling light headed. "I'm glad you said that Misaki" he replied and lifted my chin with his hand, I was staring right into his mesmerizing lavender eyes. He was staring right back at me until we kissed. It was so full of love; our bodies were pressing and our tongues dancing together. Usagi lifted me up and carried me to his bed room, to end off today with more pleasure.

Nope no love making in dis fanfic. Sorry though but I suck at smut :C. Happy New Years EVE AND GOOD NIGHT :D. Please review and tell me how to make this fanfic better or any comments :3 Peace~


End file.
